Pretty Cure: Rainbow Stars!
This is an All Stars movie that mainly stars Believe! Pretty Cure. They meet other groups to help them on their journey, too! (Read the bolded note!! Note: You guys can give me some Pretty Cure groups to put in here since it is an All Stars movie and there weren't any predecessors before Believe! Pretty Cure. I will stop allowing any more recommended Pretty Cure teams after there are a total of five). Synopsis This All Stars movie starts when Munchie visits her kingdom all on her own because the queen has an urgent emergency to tell her about. The queen explains to Munchie that there are dark rainbow scouts coming to suck the believing out of everyone. These dark rainbow scouts are led by a mischievous queen (Ahmya) that Believe! Pretty Cure alone can't beat, so she needed to find other Pretty Cure groups to help them. Meanwhile, the girls have a field trip to the park for the town's annual rainbow festival, since rainbows come that often. When Munchie tells the Believe! Cure girls about this, she wants them to help her. During the process of Pretty Cure finding, the Cures are under attack by some dark rainbow scouts, which ends up helping them find some teams. Munchie says that in order to beat this darkness, there must be five Pretty Cure teams in total to help, which made Believe! Pretty Cure one of them. Can the Cures beat the darkness, or will the world forever be drowned out by darkness? The Theme Of This Movie "Anyone's souls can shine brightly like a rainbow, so now's your chance to embrace dream you're longing to achieve!" ~ Kurihara Jitsuko Miracle Lights Description The Miracle Lights in the movie does the same as others. It sends out a miracle for the Pretty Cure when they're in a pinch. These lights are called Miracle Prism Star Lights because when you press the button on the back of it, it sends out a rainbow just like when you reflect a prism with a light. They're also in the shape of stars because it represents All Stars as stars. The rules are simple for these lights: # Don't shine them on someone's eyes # Don't fight over the lights # Don't hit anyone with the lights # If you don't have a Miracle Light, you can cheer on Pretty Cure with your heart ^-^ Characters And Mascots Pretty Cures - Kurihara Jitsuko/Cure Daisy - Yano Homura/Cure Explode - Takei Sora/Cure Harmony - Kurihara Haru/Cure Leaf - Sekiguchi Atsuko/Cure Waves - Miyagawa Tama/Cure Crystal - Nono Hana/Cure Yell - Yakushiji Saaya/Cure Ange - Kagayaki Homare/Cure Etoile - Aisaki Emiru/Cure Macherie - Ruru Amour/Cure Amour - Hoshina Hikaru/Cure Star - Hagoromo Lala/Cure Milky - Amamiya Elena/Cure Soleil - Kaguya Madoka/Cure Selene - (more to come!!) Mascots - Munchie (Mitsuko) - Hugtan - Hariham Harry - Fuwa - Prunce - (More to come!!) Villains - Ahmya (Queen Of All Darkness And Despair) - Dark Rainbow Scouts - Darkfulls - Moonlight - Tran - Ice Prince - Moon (Motoko) Secondary Characters - Miss Eguchi - Tanaka Hisayo - Suzuki Itsuki - Hoga Jewel - More students in the class Trivia *The reason this movie is after episode 11 is because that is after Jitsuko regained her powers back. *In the movie, you can see a cameo of Yujo (Friendship) Kingdom's royalty. *This is the first All Stars movie to feature five Pretty Cure teams since Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2. *This is the first All Stars movie to have the main Pretty Cure group go on a field trip to a festival. Category:All Stars Movies Category:Rainbow Themed Series Category:Hope Themed Series Category:Pretty Cure All Stars